Vampiro
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un Pasado lleno de desgracia, y a la vez de esperanza, prometía un Futuro brillante y alentador, con un Presente cubierto de amor. Sin embargo las tragedias del Pasado manchan su Presenten arruinando su Futuro. Habra una esperanza de hacerlo salir de toda esa desgracia para que viva sin remordimiento y venganza en su ser. ¿Él, lo conseguira?#Long-fic#InProgress#Yaoi#HaruEru#Cap4Up
1. Regreso, Despedida y Sacrificio

**He vuelto con una nueva historia de Kakumeiki Valvrave, hace tanto que no escribía algo, especialmente de L-elfxHaruto.**

**Advertencias: AU, yaoi, un poco excéntrica la historia, sin más disfrútenla nwn**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave pertenece a Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No te mueras, por favor – decía un niño con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Es inevitable, además no debes estar triste, es normal que esto pase, así es el camino de la vida

\- No me importa cuál sea el camino de la vida, yo no quiero que me dejes solo, por favor

\- Vamos quita esa cara – acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, secando sus lágrimas – además nunca estarás solo, siempre voy a estar cuidándote y también otra más…

\- Pero si no te tengo a ti, qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo

\- Y si no me tuvieras solo a mí, entonces tu vida tendría sentido de nuevo, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo te seguiré cuidando, aunque lo hare desde un poco más lejos – y dejo caer su mano, cerrando los ojos y dando fin a su vida, escuchándose el enorme grito y llanto del pequeño niño al lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer

* * *

Una mañana brillante, y un muchacho de cabellera castaña iba recostada en paja sobre una carreta, iba feliz y muy relajado, hoy era un día muy bello y el más alegre de su vida, después de tantos años regresaba a su antiguo hogar, ya quería verlos a todos.

El hombre que conducía le aviso que el pueblo ya estaba cerca, por lo que se levantó y si efectivamente, solo unos metros más y ya estaría ahí. Verifico que todas sus cosas estuvieran guardadas y no dejara nada, la carreta se detuvo y el bajo, agradeciendo al hombre en cuestión

\- Muchas gracias

\- No hay de qué joven, pero ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? – pregunto preocupado el hombre

\- Pienso quedarme a vivir aquí – contesto feliz

\- Ya veo, bueno solo tenga cuidado, este pueblo nunca ha sido muy seguro – y con esa advertencia continuo con su propio camino, dejando confundido al castaño.

Camino por el lugar, todo seguía igual, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido, se detuvo un momento y respiro profundamente, este era el inicio de su nueva vida, escucho unos pasos, no más bien el sonido de cómo alguien corría apresuradamente, pero lo que le hizo girar y ver a la persona fue su voz

\- ¡HARUTO!

\- ¿Shoko-chan? – recibió un fuerte abrazo el cual acepto gustoso

\- Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo

\- Yo también, ha pasado mucho tiempo – ella asintió – he vuelto y me quedare a vivir aquí

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto sorprendida separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo completamente, el castaño asintió – que bien, no te iras… - las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se las seco rápidamente – ya no importa, ahora estas aquí y habrá mucho que necesitas saber

\- Así es – pero antes de seguir con su plática, escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y no era nada más y nada menos que Saki Rukino – ¡Rukino-san!

\- Hola Haruto, antes que nada podrían terminar su abrazo, la gente se les queda viendo – en efecto, las pocas personas que por ahí transitaban, reían un poco, unas más lo veían demasiado exhibicionista y algunas más comentaban lo hermoso del amor joven.

Rápidamente se apartaron uno del otro con sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza, la peli negra suspiro, pero de igual modo de una manera un poco más suave y afectuosa le dio la bienvenida a su amigo.

\- Se ve que no has cambiado nada

\- Opino lo mismo Rukino-san – sonrió amablemente – siento que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que hablamos – ambas mujeres asintieron – he llegado al pueblo y todo me parece tan igual, que no ha tenido cambio alguno

\- No lo creas tanto Haruto, por aquí siempre ha cambios, como por ejemplo la nueva panadería, la librería, muchas, muchas cosas – dijo animada Shoko, haciéndole una señal a Saki, ambas tomaron de cada brazo a Haruto y se lo llevaron para dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Era cierto, había algunas cosas nuevas, pero para él todo era lo mismo y estar con dos de sus más grandes amigas era como volver a su niñez.

Pero algo llamo su atención, en una casa vio como una familia cerraba el lugar, clavando tablas en la puerta e iban vestidos de luto, le pareció muy extraño, y más que dejara flores en ese lugar, iba a preguntarles a Shoko y Rukino, pero en cuanto llegaron a una panadería lo arrastraron ya que debían de prepararle el almuerzo después de tan largo viaje.

\- Haruto ¿ya tienes donde quedarte? – el asintió, aun así ambas mujeres se lo llevaron a otro lado – bueno luego iremos a ver tu casa, por ahora ven que te prepararemos algo delicioso, d¿e seguro que tienes mucha hambre ?– dijo Shoko muy animada

\- Un poco, además la comida de Shoko-chan es muy rica

\- Si, súper sabrosa aunque no sepas que sea – bromeo la peli negra

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña y le dijeron a Haruto que esperara en la sala, observo el lugar y le pareció extraño, en verdad que había cambiado, ahora Shoko viva sola ya que su padre murió hace algunos años por una enfermedad la cual no pudo curarse a tiempo.

Se asomó por la ventana y otra vez vio a una familia sellar su casa con tablas, vestidos de luto y dejando flores, se giró y tanto Shoko como Rukino estaban muy ocupadas, así que aprovechando su distracción salió y lo más rápido posible se acercó a la señora.

\- Buenos días – ella no respondió – disculpe mi indiscreción pero, ¿porque ha clavado tablas en la puerta de su hogar y le puso flores ?– en cuanto menciono esos factores la mujer se echó a llorar, el marido de esta se acercó y la consoló, diciéndole a Haruto que la dejara en paz – lo lamento mucho, pero cuando llegue en otra casa hacían lo mismo

\- ¿No eres de aquí verdad? – pregunto serio el hombre, el castaño asintió – entiendo, joven será mejor que te vayas de aquí

\- ¿Porque? – el hombre se dio cuenta de quienes pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo

\- No puedo decirte, solo hazme caso, vete entre más pronto mejor – se llevó a su esposa, dejando confundido al castaño, regreso a la casa de Shoko.

\- Tal vez deba preguntarles a ellas… - escucho como lo llamaban, entro a la cocina y ya le tenían listo todo un banquete, por lo que ya no pudo preguntarles nada.

* * *

El tiempo se les paso volando y debía irse para su casa, tenía una maleta que abrir y muchas cosas más, ya estaba atardeciendo y la noche no tardaría en llegar, se despidió de ambas y emprendió camino para su hogar, en cuanto salió, le pareció muy extraño que todos en el pueblo ya estuvieran en casa, algunos corrían para llegar, otros más golpeaban fuertemente para que les abrieran.

Llego a su hogar, encendió las luces y se fue a su habitación estaba muy cansado, el viaje fue muy largo debía dormir, entro y se recostó en la cama, por la ventana vio unas luces parpadear, se tallo un poco los ojos, de seguro estaba alucinando, si hasta hace un momento se fijó que todos se metían en sus casas, ¿para que saldrían?

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y ordeno un poco la casa, ya que en verdad estaba sucia, después iría a comprar un poco de comida y luego visitar a Shoko.

Salió de casa, hizo sus compras, comió y otra vez salió, excepto que en la cara de algunas personas se veían deprimentes otras felices y unas más culpables, pero ¿qué pasaba aquí?

El no recordaba que así fuera, muy raro, toco en la casa de Shoko pero nadie respondía, iba a esperarla, pero se encontró con Rukino, quien también se encontraba depresiva, raro, si apenas ayer reían y bromeaban.

En cuanto la peli negra lo vio hizo su mejor cara fingida y le saludo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Vine a saludar Shoko, pero no está en casa, ¿sabes a dónde fue?

\- No, y no creo que la veas de nuevo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto asustado y confundido, la peli negra se regañó a sí misma, se supone que no debía decir nada – Rukino-san, ¿qué está pasando?, merezco una explicación, ayer llegue y todos se portan muy raro, vi a varias personas sellar sus casa y poner flores en la puerta, dime que… hmmm – la peli negra le tapó la boca y le indico que guardara silencio, ya que comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes

\- Estate callado, y sígueme te contare todo, de acuerdo – el asintió, ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Rukino, entraron y la peli negra se aseguró de que nadie la escuchara ni que hubiera algún espía incensario – siéntate, ¿quieres beber algo?

\- Un poco de agua

\- De acuerdo – volvió con dos vasos, y le entrego uno a Haruto – veras Haruto, desde que te fuiste, durante todos estos años, Shoko y yo aprendimos que este pueblo guarda más cosas de las que uno cree

\- No, no te entiendo

\- Veras, como te lo digo, cada día del mes, se debe llevar a alguien del pueblo a un lugar fuera de aquí

\- ¿Y Shoko fue una de las elegidas? – ella asintió – pero ¿en qué consiste eso?

\- Este pueblo, desde no sé cuándo ha sido vigilado por alguien, pero para que ese alguien no le haga nada, cada mes en un día respectivo se le debe entregar una ofrenda, ya se suena estúpido, pero así es, en la noche un día anterior nos reunimos todos y se hace un sorteo, quien salga elegido se convertirá en la ofrenda o sacrifico más que nada

\- Eso quiere decir que… - ella asintió - ¡NO!, debemos salvarle

\- Imposible, nadie ha conseguido irse y volver, Haruto no lo hagas, arriesgaras tu vida

\- No me importa, mientras Shoko este a salvo sacrificare mi propia vida, además que pasara si en el siguiente sorteo tu eres la elegida, sería lo mismo

\- Lo sé, pero no podrás hacer nada, ya se la han llevado

\- Pues vámonos, dime por donde es y si no yo mismo iré – y se paró ya estaba punto de salir pero Rukino lo tomo del brazo – no me intentes detener

\- No lo hago, pero debemos hacer un plan, si vas así como así te mataran, Shoko también es importante para mi

\- De acuerdo

* * *

La noche llego y en un claro muy alejado del pueblo, la peli castaña esperaba sentada en un improvisado banco hecho de un troco, jamás creyó que llegaría el día, quería seguir más tiempo con su vida normal, estar con sus amigos, con Haruto, lagrimas dieron señal de querer salir, pero estas se vieron detenidas por el ruido de unas ramas romperse, se paró estrepitosamente y con el corazón en la mano espero para ver quién era, pero gran sorpresa se llevo

\- Ha… ¡HARUTO!

\- SHOKO-CHAN, que alegría, aun no te has ido, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

\- Sí, pero… ¿porque estas vestido como una chica? – al escuchar eso, se sonrojo y molesto – digo… creo que te ves muy linda y eso y jejejeje

\- No te preocupes, pero esto es parte del plan

\- ¿Plan? – el asintió – ¿qué clase de plan es?

\- Uno en el que ahora mismo te regresas al pueblo y te vas de ahí para siempre, yo me hare cargo de lo demás

\- ¿Qué?, no, no, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?, morirás si te descubren, si saben lo que hiciste

\- Y que importa, lo que ellos hacen para vivir no es vida, sacrificar a quienes son más importantes en su vida es cruel, y yo no permitiré que se lleven a quien significa mucho

\- Haruto yo…

\- No digas nada, ahora vete, Rukino-san te espera junto con el carro – las lágrimas esta vez no pudieron evitar fluir, abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, no podía creerlo, apenas se vieron nuevamente y ahora él se sacrificaría, no era justo, escucharon como un carro jalado por caballas se acercaba, de inmediato Haruto la alejo de ella y le indico por donde debía irse – vamos ya, no hay tiempo

\- Seguro… - el asintió – de acuerdo… espero nos veamos en otro lugar y diferente situación

\- Yo también – sonrió feliz, respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire despacio, ahora que se lo pensaba, quizás lo del vestido era demasiado, pero según Rukino debía intercambiar papeles, ya que los únicos que sabrían a quien se había elegido seria en el pueblo, mas no la persona o cosa en cuestión.

* * *

Vio el cielo con nostalgia, jamás se imaginó que al ir al lugar donde había vivido por tanto tiempo seria el mismo en el cual sería el fin de su vida. El carro se acercaba y este se detuvo enfrente de él, vio como un hombre mayor bajaba de la parte de adelante y abría la puerta

\- Entre por favor – el asintió, y así lo hizo, por dentro sí que era elegante y costoso, se sentó y escucho como la puerta era cerrada y el carro comenzaba a andar de nuevo, observo por la ventana y en verdad que el paisaje era lúgubre.

Pudo notar que entre más se adentraba el camino se hacía más complicado, ahora entendía eso de que nadie volvía, al parecer solo se podía cruzar en carro, escucho como se detenía y la puerta era abierta, bajo y lo último que le escucho decir al conductor – discúlpeme y entre a la casa – el asintió y agradeció, viendo como el hombre se iba cual rayo, vio la imponente mansión que estaba frente a él, subió las escaleras y como pudo alzo un poco el vestido, quizás Rukino había exagerado con el largo, pero a penas subió sentido como alguien lo observaba, eso le dio escalofríos, se giró, pero no había nadie, seguro eran los nervios, si seguro, la puerta de roble estaba frente a él, dio algunos golpecillos y esta se abrió, entro y las luces se encendieron, revelando un hermoso y enorme vestíbulo, quedo muy impresionado, era como estar en otro mundo, escucho los pasos de alguien venir, trago saliva y espero, giro y bajando por las escaleras venia un hombre de cabellera plateada, a leguas podía notar que era frio y calculador, y temió que este se diera cuenta.

\- Buenas noches – saludo el peli plateado, Haruto no respondió – ¿acaso es sorda o no me escucho?

\- No… - respondió quedito y tratando de hacer más delicada la voz – discúlpeme…

\- ¿Sabe porque está aquí? – él negó, lo que extraño al peli plateado – así que solo subió al carro, bajo y entro aquí sin preocuparse en lo que tendría que hacer

\- Honestamente así es

\- Bien, entonces sígame para que hablemos – el castaño asintió.

Haruto se acercó al muchacho y este le extendió su mano para que la tomara, dudoso acepto, comenzaron a caminar, el castaño estaba nervioso, rezaba a todos los dioses porque no se diera cuenta, además que sería lo que iba a decirle, tenía razón no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que debía salvar a Shoko que ahora era una especie de sacrificio, pero y si lo descubría debía buscar una buena forma de irse de ahí.

Llegaron a una enorme biblioteca y el muchacho le indico que tomara asiento, él obedeció y se sentó algo desconfiado, le ofreció una taza de té y la tomo algo desconfiado y nervioso. El peli plateado se sentó frente a él y lo analizo de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Que… sucede? – pregunto nervioso el castaño

\- Eres una chica muy extraña, venir y sin saber a qué?, realmente eres de ese estúpido pueblo – él asintió – eres idiota

\- Perdón?, pero creo que ha empezado a ser muy grosero, usted me trajo aquí para explicarme la razón del porque vine

\- Es muy simple y no necesito de tanto tiempo para decirle, usted será mi cena por el siguiente mes y de esa manera ese pueblo repugnante podrá tener otros 30 días de paz

\- ¡¿QUE?! – se levantó asustado , como era posible que el lugar donde vivió durante tanto tiempo y al que volvió, fuera tan cruel y egoísta

\- Sorprendida – él también se levantó – pero así son las cosas, para la supervivencia de la mayoría, siempre se debe dar algo a cambio, entiendes una vida por muchas mas

\- Eso es… eso es… usted es el único culpable, ha hecho sufrir a muchas familias, usted no tiene una poco de consideración

\- ¿Consideración? Y porque debería de tenerla para con humanos tan estúpidos, mentirosos, despreciables, si en verdad hice sufrir a familias, entonces respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué no hicieron lo imposible por salvarlas?

\- Bueno… quizás no… digo…

\- Ves como no puedes responder algo tan simple como eso, la supervivencia es lo que importa más que nada y al final la culpabilidad los invade hasta mas no poder, que hipócritas

\- Eso no es verdad, aquí el único malvado es usted – se paró del sillón, su cara mostraba todo el terror que por su cuerpo corría en ese instante, el peli plateado solo veía las reacciones del castaño, así que quería escapar, pues bien, hasta donde podía llegar en 5 minutos.

* * *

El castaño viendo su oportunidad salió de la sala y comenzó a correr a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, busco cualquier otra salida, pero nada, excepto por una sombra, si una mano que le indicaba que le siguiera, no tenía otra opción, así que fue le siguió, no tenía muchas oportunidades, con el largo vestido que traía le resultaba difícil el poder correr, debió haberle dicho a Rukino que no fuera tan largo.

Muy agitado se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, parecía que se adentraba más y más en ese lugar, de nuevo vio la sombre y le siguió, encontrándose con una ventana abierta, y esta daba perfectamente al jardín, no se lo pensó dos veces y brinco a través de esta, la falda se le rasgo un poco, pero no le importo, tenía que salir de ahí, corrió y corrió, casi podía volver a sentirse a salvo y aun mas, podría volver a Shoko y Rukino, pero antes de poder seguir corriendo, sintió una enorme fuerza que le hizo caer contra el suelo y que esta misma mantenía su cuerpo inmovilizado, para cuando acordó se encontró de nueva cuenta con el chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.

\- Parece que no llegaste muy lejos verdad, realmente me crees idiota

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – en eso la parte superior del vestido fue rasgada, respondiendo a la pregunta del castaño. El peli plateado se quitó de encima y después lo tomo por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en el aire, la cara de Haruto perdía color – su…suelte… gah…

\- Realmente la gente de ese pueblo es estúpida, supongamos que creí este basura de teatro, dime que ibas a hacer después, matarme, no verdad, así que finalmente se revelan, me sorprende que tuvieran tanto cerebro como para hacer esto, sabes, cualquier hombre humano caería en esto, pero sabes yo no lo soy, ni un humano y mucho menos alguien tan repugnante que se satisface con el cuerpo de alguien más, no, yo solo los uso a ustedes como mi comida y nada más – presiono más el agarre en el cuello de Haruto – tienes algo que decir antes de morir

\- Yo… seré… guh… su… comida… guh… - una imperceptible sonrisa se posó en los labios del hombre

\- Que estupidez, y ¿porque aceptaría eso?

\- P…porque… usted… nunca… guh… dijo… que tenía que ser mujer… verdad… guh – al castaño le estaba costando mantenerse consciente, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo

El peli plateado se lo pensó un rato, sin dejar de presionar el cuello del castaño, era cierto, solo les había dicho que quería un humano cada mes o sino todos morirían, lo de enviar mujeres jóvenes fue idea de ellos, soltó al castaño del cuello y este cayó al suelo, no se podía mover y sus ojos estaban pesados, lo único que alcanzo a ver y escuchar antes de desmayarse fue…

\- Está bien, acepto, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto pase el mes, ese estúpido pueblo desaparecerá de una vez de este mundo

* * *

El olor a flores frescas hizo al castaño despertar, muy despacio trato de levantarse, su vista estaba muy borrosa y distinguió una sombra, pero no sabría decir si era un hombre o una mujer, asustado intento pararse para defenderse, pero esta persona se le acerco y se lo impido, haciendo que volviera a recostarse

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Shh… - puso un dedo en los labios del joven – por ahora descansa, has tenido un día muy ajetreado, no te preocupes yo te cuidare, por ahora duerme

\- Si… Zzzz…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara, y gracias por leer nwn**


	2. Presentación: El Inicio del Misterio

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, un poco corto, falta de romance, si ya lo creo XD, sin más disfrútenla, nwn**

**Valvrave the Liberator es propiedad de Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, molestando en los ojos al joven de cabellera castaña, que con las cobijas cubrió su cara, aún era muy temprano como para despertar, además la cama sí que era cómoda, podría dormir ahí para siempre.

El olor a flores frescas fue lo que le hizo despertar, otra vez ese olor… ¿otra vez?

Muy agitado se quitó las cobijas de encima, pasando su mirada alrededor de la habitación, esta, esta no era su casa, ni su cama y mucho menos su ropa, ¿A dónde había llegado?, ¿Qué lugar era ese?

Se paró de la cama y abrió las persianas y después la ventana, podía ver el pueblo desde ahí, pero ¿porque?, si hace apenas un día había llegado, siendo recibido muy afectuosamente por Shoko y… ¿Shoko?, casi se cae, pero se sostuvo de la ventana, si, ya lo recordaba, ayer, ayer fue a ver a Shoko y no la encontró, pero si a Rukino y hablaron, le dijo sobre lo que le hicieron a su amiga y la salvo de parar aquí y después… el… el… corrió directamente a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió, tenía que buscar a ese hombre.

Busco de arriba para abajo, por todos lados, pero ni señales de esa persona, ¿a dónde se había ido?, y si todo era un sueño y en principio había llegado a ese lugar, no, no, su cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas le temblaban, cayo hacia atrás, pero el golpe nunca llego, en cambio abrió un poco los ojos y solo noto a una persona, para de nueva cuenta caer inconscientes.

El sonido de música le hizo levantarse rápidamente, volteo para todos lados y no había nadie, pero antes de salir, encontró ropas dobladas en una silla, algo desconfiado las tomo y se las puso, se sentía algo ridículo con esa especie de ropa, pero mejor que andar desnudo, eso sí que era seguro.

Salió del cuarto y siguió la música, a cada paso que daba, más claro podía escucharla, bajo y se encontró de nueva cuenta con la entrada a la sala, en donde había estado la noche anterior, le dio escalofríos el solo tener que entrar.

Respiro profundo y muy despacio abrió la puerta, no había nadie, ¿y entonces la música?

\- Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin antes no ser invitado o por lo menos pedir permiso – el castaño se sorprendió, ya que el hombre de cabellera plateada si estaba ahí y es más estaba en una escalera buscando algún libro – ¿y bien?

\- Lo lamento, pero escuche música y decidí entrar

\- Ya veo, se nota como los humanos no tienen nada de cultura, pero ya veía venir algo así – se bajó de la escalera y otra vez analizo de pies a cabeza a Haruto – así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia?

\- Así es – respondió lo mas director posible, no podía doblegarse frente a ese hombre – tiene algún problema

\- Ninguno en realidad, pero es interesante ver la estupidez humana en carne y hueso

\- No debería hablarme así, soy su invitado y… GAH! – el castaño fue levantado por el cuello, con una sola mano por parte del peli plateado que al parecer no se esforzaba nada, mirando fríamente al castaño le respondió

\- En primera yo te hablo como se me venga en gana ya que en esta casa yo mando y en segunda tú no eres ningún invitado, solo eres el objeto del que me alimento has entendido – lo soltó, y Haruto tosió tratando de recuperar el aliento – pero me sorprende, dime a que se debió el cambio tan repentino de esos pueblerinos al enviarme a un chico

\- Ellos no lo saben

\- Perdón, ¿cómo que no lo saben?

\- No, yo, cambie de lugares con la persona a la que habían escogido para venir

\- Hmmm… y ¿qué te hizo tomar una decisión tan suicida?

\- Ella es alguien importante y no podía permitir que su vida terminara en ese momento

\- Hmmm… - una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios del hombre – que tontería, y a ella no le importo que tu fueras morir para que ella viviría, si realmente es tan importante para ti, ¿Por qué simplemente no te la llevaste?, de esa manera tanto ella como tu estarían vivos y juntos

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco iba a dejar que por eso lastimaras al pueblo, es el lugar donde crecí y no deseo verlo destruido

\- Pues sí que eres un humano ingenuo – se masajeo un poco la sien – como sea dame tu brazo

\- ¿Mi brazo? – el peli plateado asintió, algo desconfiado extendió su brazo que fue tomado por el hombre y lo arrastro hasta el sillón donde lo sentó y este se puso a su lado – que va a hacer… tch… - antes de que acordara su piel era atravesada por los dientes del de cabellera plateada

Realmente nunca imagino que eso fuera tan doloroso, cortarse con un cuchillo dolía, pero mantener algo afilado atravesarle la piel era mucho peor, entonces una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, eso era lo que sufrían todas las mujeres que ahí iban, cada día, tener que poner su brazo y este siendo atravesado por colmillos, realmente debió ser una tortura para ellas y aún más al estar alejadas de sus familias.

Después de 10 minutos, el de cabellera plateada se separó de Haruto

\- Listo – hablo con el líquido rojo aun recorriendo sus labios – será mejor que vayas a vendarte eso o te desangraras – el castaño asintió y salió del lugar, subió rápidamente a la habitación donde había despertado, busco algo, pero no había nada, a ese paso realmente se iba a morir.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, asustado volteo, encontrándose con una mujer, la cual cubría su cara con una especie de mascara

\- ¿Quién es usted? – ella no respondió – pregunte que…

\- Shh… no hables tan fuerte, dame tu brazo te lo vendare – ese tono de voz se le hizo conocido, su herida parecía abrirse más y más, por lo que no le quedo de otra que confiar en la misteriosa mujer.

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Haruto no decía nada, solo observaba como la mujer le curaba el brazo y lo vendaba, era extraño no la conocía de nada y aun así podía confiar en ella plenamente.

Termino de vendar el brazo y guardo todo lo que había usado, estaba a punto de retirarse, pero la detuvo

\- ¿Porque me está ayudando?

\- Todo a su tiempo, por ahora qué tal si sales a hablar con él, de seguro que tienes mucho que preguntarle, con permiso – salió por la puerta, Haruto se paró rápidamente, pero cuando fue al pasillo ella ya no estaba.

Se lo pensó por un momento, de verdad tenía muchas dudas al respecto, volvió a bajar, si iba a pasar un mes ahí encerrado por lo menos debía conocer todos los motivos al respecto del porque el pueblo esta amenazado y que significa el enviar cada mes a una persona, y más específico en ese día.

Entro a la sala y el de cabellera plateada ahí seguía, noto la presencia del castaño, pero decidió no prestarle atención, aunque aún así, Haruto no iba a dejársela fácil

\- ¿Porque deben traerle a una persona cada mes?

\- Ya te lo dije, para comer

\- Sabe que no me refiero a eso

\- Entonces no sé qué respuesta es la que deseas

\- Una en la que me diga la verdad

\- ¿Y porque debería de perder mi tiempo con un humano como tú?, ya te dije la razón si no estás satisfecho, debiste preguntarle a quien te dijo que me dan humanos cada mes

\- Si lo hizo, pero solo me dijo que era para ser tributos

\- Lo vez, ahí está la respuesta – se paró del sillón y salió, pero antes de irse el castaño lo tomo del hombro – seguirás molestando…

\- Pero… bien no me lo diga, no me importa

\- Eres tan voluble, y en vez de buscar las razones de porque necesito comer, ya te vendaste el brazo – el castaño asintió – por ahora tu prioridad es darme de comer cada que tenga hambre y vendarte cuando sea necesario o morirás

\- Lo se… - en eso recordó algo muy importante – por cierto mi nombre es Tokishima Haruto

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que no me había presentado como debía

\- Crees que eso me importa

\- Bueno, si dos personas van a confiar por algún tiempo creo que por lo menos deben de saber su nombre

\- Que costumbre tan trivial, L-elf Karlstein

\- L-elf, es un nombre poco común, ¿qué significa?

\- No significa nada, solo es un nombre – Haruto decido ya no mencionar nada – se te ofrece algo mas – el negó – bien, me voy a dormir, por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo matinal procura llevar pantalones

\- ¡¿QUE?! – la cara de Haruto se puso roja hasta mas no poder, ahora que se lo pensaba, cuando se puso la ropa, solo traía una enorme camisa, y nunca se preocupó por traer otra cosa, ya no pudo ver al otro chico a los ojos, se moría de vergüenza

\- Por favor, ahora me saldrás con que te dio pena, si hasta hace unas horas estabas vestido como una chica, solo por no llevar pantalones no es el fin del mundo – seguía sin responder, el peli plateado bufo – como sea ya me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo asuntos que arreglar y tenerte aquí me ha causado más problemas de los que necesito – el oji azul vio como este se iba por un pasillo y su figura se perdía en la oscuridad.

Bostezo, él también estaba cansado, quizás dormir un poco podía abrir su mente, si, descansar era la mejor opción.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto, para caer rendido en la cama, seguía cansado y que le succionara sangre no era algo muy agradable, quería dormir, por un buen rato.

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana, y el castaño se despertó molesto, debía recordar las cerrarlas cortinas antes de dormir, algo molesto fue al baño, para lavarse la cara, salió tan fresco como una lechuga y encontró en su cama otro cambio de ropa, se quitó la que traía puesta y se puso un cambio limpio.

Bajo por las escaleras y todo estaba silencioso, de seguro que aquel hombre seguía dormido, pero un agradable aroma atrajo toda su atención, por lo que lo siguió sin ninguna preocupación, tenía mucha hambre. Llego a lo que parecía el jardín trasero de la casa, se encontró con una mesa con varios platos de comida, la boca se le hizo agua, pero recordó que esta no era su casa y además de ¿quién era eso?

Llegaste justo a tiempo, que te parece si comes algo – de nueva cuenta esa voz, y la mujer tenía puesta la máscara – siéntate, seguro que no has comido desde ayer

\- Si, esto… ¿porque me ayuda?

\- Las preguntas luego, primero come

Y así lo hizo, termino con casi todo, pero al final ya no pudo más, aunque siendo sincero, nunca había comido tanto en su vida, a que se debería ese cambio de apetito.

\- Después de que bebió tu sangre, es normal que tengas ese apetito, sabes la mayoría de la gente piensa que los vampiros solo beben sangre por beberla, - pero en realidad es una manera de obtener los nutrientes de los seres humanos, tú has de saber que lo que comes se trasforma en carbohidratos, lípidos, proteínas y todo eso viaja por tu sangre – el castaño no entendía – bueno simplemente, él como vampiro no puede ingerir alimentos y extraer de ellos todos sus nutrientes, es por eso que debe hacerlo de un humano, en su sangre ya están todos esos nutrientes que el necesita para vivir

\- ¿Como si fuera un parasito? – eso le causo mucha gracia a la mujer – dije algo gracioso

\- Algo… bueno por ahora disfruta tu estancia aquí, estoy segura que le ayudaras mucho, bueno yo me llevo esto, ve y da un paseo por los alrededores, despertara hasta en la noche

\- Gracias – se levantó de la silla, y comenzó c aminar, pero se giró de regreso para preguntarle su nombre y la mujer desapareció de nuevo – esto comienza a resultar bastante aterrador

Se fue por una senda la cual estaba total y completamente libre de pasto o flores, aunque fuese un lugar muy grande, ¿porque no había nadie?, es decir está muy bien cuidado, las flores, la casa, las habitaciones, todo, incluso la ropa, realmente todo le resultaba un sueño demasiado poco creíble.

Enfocando su vista, encontró una especia de invernadero, pero ¿Por qué se veía tan descuidado?

Otro misterio más a su larga lista, bueno L-elf estaba durmiendo y al parecer él era el único que andaba por ahí, así que era el momento de comenzar con su investigación, si quería respuestas él tendría que obtenerlas. Ya en la puerta del invernadero, lo vio de un lado y luego de otro, los vidrios rotos y sucio y la puerta, se lo pensó dos veces si la tocaba estaba seguro de que se caería, a penas la toco y si se rompió.

Con mucho cuidado entro y vio lo poco que ahí tenia, masetas rotas y sucias, flores marchitas, tal parece que este lugar lo dejaron olvidado completamente, su pie choco con algo, agacho la mirada y se encontró con un libro, le soplo un poco, y estornudo, sí que tenía polvo, lo abrió y dentro de este había mucho, mucho sobre el cuidado de las flores, plantas medicinales e incluso como hacer te de hierbas, era toda una guía y estaba escrita a mano, sin duda alguna un tesoro, giro la siguiente página y de esta cayo algo, levanto el papel y era una fotografía, pero estaba algo vieja y rasgada, pero se podía distinguir a la perfección quienes aparecían en ella; una mujer de cabellera rosada con dos largas coletas, otra mujer con cabellera rubia mucho más larga y a su lado un hombre de cabellera verde, se encontraban dando la espalda a una construcción, trato de ver más claramente, pero no podía identificarlo.

Guardo la imagen en el libro, quizás más tarde podría acordarse, vio todo el invernadero, le era muy triste que ese lugar estuviera tan descuidado, mientras a fuera todo estaba bello y hermoso, muy bien cuidado, tal vez podría conseguir algunos materiales y dejar este lugar como nuevo.

Pero antes que nada limpiaría, estaba hecho un verdadero chiquero, con cuidado se adentró más en el invernadero y abrió una puerta, dejando salir más polvo, ahí había escobas, las cuales ya no habían sido usadas en años.

* * *

El sol ya se ocultaba y Haruto estaba sentado tratando de recuperar sus energías, había sido un día agotador, pero por lo menos había limpiado todo el lugar, ya mañana vería si podía conseguir unos vidrios y algo de agua para limpiar, se levantó cansado, estiro un poco y salió del lugar, ya vendría mañana a seguir.

En cuanto llego a la enorme casa de la que había salido por la mañana no se encontró con nadie, eso no le agrado para nada, pero decidió no darle importancia, hasta que sintió como era arrojado contra la pared y levantado en el aire por el cuello de la camisa

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es más que una vil rata

\- Gah… suéltame… me… asfi…asfixio… gah

\- ¿A donde te fuiste y porque tu ropa esta tan sucia?, intentaste escapar, realmente los humanos valoran tan poco la miserable vida que tienen, bien terminara con ella ahora mismo – como pudo el castaño le dio una patada logrando que lo soltara y recuperar el aliento

\- Yo no intente escapar, solo fui a dar un paseo pero caí en un matorral y termine lleno de tierra

\- ¿Enserio?, entonces ¿porque tardaste todo el día?

\- Porque me resbale y quede inconsciente y hasta hace unos momentos desperté – el peli gris no creía ni una sola de las excusas del castaño

\- Sígueme, no escuchaste, sígueme – caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón

\- Para que hemos venido aquí – el peli gris le indico una dirección, a la cual el castaño volteo a ver, era nada más y nada menos que el pueblo donde nació y paso la mayor parte de su infancia

\- Entiende esto, si intentas escapar, matarme o cualquier otra grandiosa idea, vete despidiendo de ese miserable y repugnante lugar – Haruto asintió – bien, ahora dame tu brazo tengo que salir y necesito comer – descubrió su brazo izquierdo y se mordió los labios para evitar soltar otro desgarrador grito como el de ayer, en verdad que eso resultaba muy doloroso, casi cae esta vez había tomada más que la de ayer – curioso, muy curioso

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con la respiración agitada

\- Me han traído muchas humanas, ya sabes jóvenes – la cargo al estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación – vírgenes, según esto las más castas, y su sangre sabía muy bien, pero la tuya sí que es deliciosa, tal vez no fue tan mala idea que vinieras – llego a la habitación del castaño y la arrojo en la cama, como si de un trapo viejo se tratara – nos vemos en un par de semanas, así que no intentes nada raro o te mato

Haruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su brazo seguía sangrando, esta vez podía asegurar que le clavo los colmillos hasta sus venas, casi como si quisiera cortarle el brazo, le causo gracia, le había advertido no hacer nada extraño o lo mataría, y estaba muriéndose por desangrado eso sí que era bastante paradójico, su vista se nublaba, aprecio por última vez el lugar y cayo inconsciente, ese sería su final.

* * *

Se sentía mal, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, trato de enfocar su vista, pero solo notaba manchas, en especial una que se encontraba a su lado y le curaba, trato de hablar, decir lo que fuera, pero ningún sonido salía, ni siquiera un grito. La mujer le noto y acariciando su frente le dijo que se relajara y volviera a dormir ya que necesitaba descansar y guardar sus energías para más tarde

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nwn**


	3. La Mujer del Retrato

**Una disculpa por tardar en subir el capítulo, pero hubo algunas fallas técnicas, y demás cosillas, disfrútenlo.**

**Es AU, yaoi, escenas un poco violentas.**

**Los personajes de Valvrave the Liberator son propiedad de Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más?

\- Si, por favor, la comida esta deliciosa – le entrego el plato

\- Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste – sirvió más del desayuno, y colocándolo frente a él – disfrútalo – comenzó a lavar algunos platos y cucharas – Por cierto, ¿te dijo cuando regresa?

Dejo la cuchara sobre el plato, y bebió un poco de agua, se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, ella seguía lavando y secando platos, se giró a verlo y replanteo la pregunta

\- En una semana – respondió para seguir comiendo

\- ¿Una semana?, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿sabes porque tardara tanto?

\- No, solo dijo que saldría. Además ya han pasado tres días desde que se fue – termino de comer, recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos – ¿no lo habías notado?

\- La verdad no – sonrió debajo de la máscara, y dejo a Haruto terminar con esa parte de los platos – el paso del tiempo no tiene ningún significado para mi

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto secando sus manos, ella negó – ¿y qué vas a hacer?

\- Limpiar un poco, faltan algunas cosas por desempolvar

\- Necesitas ayuda

\- Bueno, normalmente lo hago sola, pero un poco de compañía siempre es agradable y si se trata de ti, aun mejor

Ella le dio una lista con los sitios que él tendría que limpiar, aunque ese lugar era enorme, solo tendría que limpiar un par de habitaciones, y otros cuartos. No tardo mucho, ya que en realidad ninguno estaba sucio, salió de su habitación para buscarla, y preguntarle si no tenía más tareas que darle. Abría puerta tras puerta, y nada, ni señales de ella, pero si cada habitación estaba impecable, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan rápido?, era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Haruto.

* * *

Gritos, horribles y desgarradores gritos salían de una habitación. De otra el llanto, disparos, más gritos, ¿una masacre?, no, tan solo era la hora de la cena.

Trataba de leer con tranquilidad, pero eso era demasiado pedir, ¿no podían comer tranquilamente?, ¿Por qué les divertía hacerlo, de ese modo?

\- Realmente no se puede tener un momento tranquilo en esta casa – dejo el libro en una mesa y salió de la habitación.

Cuanto más caminaba, mayor eran los gritos de horror, se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de caoba, tomo el picaporte y la abrió, solo para recibir un chorro de sangre en la cara, gruño molesto, y escucho una risa burlona

\- No es divertido Q-vier – saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre

\- Claro que lo es, ajaja, y aún más si te cae a ti, jajaja – el pequeño peli rojo salió de la habitación, su risa estrepitosa seguía haciendo eco por toda la habitación

\- Siempre te comportaras tan infantilmente, incluso para comer, pareces un bebé – vio como en una esquina algunos cuerpos estaban amontonados y con cortadas por todos lados

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?, le divierte – dijo un joven sentado en una silla

\- A lo que me refiero es que no debería de jugar con la comida de este modo, A-drei

\- Es un niño, déjalo ser – tomo la taza frente a él, dándole un ligero sorbo

\- ¿Un niño?, tener casi 1000 años, ¿lo coloca en una edad infantil?

* * *

¿A dónde había ido?, bajo las escaleras tratando de encontrarla en la cocina, pero nada, fue a la biblioteca, y tampoco. Siempre desaparecía cuando menos se daba cuenta.

\- Ella es la única con la que puede mantener una conversación agradable, y sin él en casa, creyó que tal vez podría conocerla un poco mejor, entender porque lo ayudo, y también porque L-elf obliga a las personas del pueblo a sacrificar a una joven de su familia.

Tantas dudas y nadie con quien hablar. Soltó un suspiro, debía calmarse, ahora que lo recordaba, no había visitado el invernadero desde la mañana, sin el peli-plateado en casa, podía ir a ese lugar a su gusto, era una buena oportunidad.

Salió directo al jardín, recorrió la misma senda que hace tres días, pero… instintivamente se giró, alguien, alguien lo estaba observando, ¿pero quién?, ¿L-elf?, imposible él estaba fuera, lejos, muy lejos, ¿quizás fuera ella?, miro de un lado a otro, buscando con la vista por cada ventana de ese lugar, a la mujer, nada. Trago saliva, y una intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, continuo caminando, de seguro eran los nervios, si, nervios, por estar solo en un lugar tan grande.

* * *

Reflejado en un espejo se apreciaba con total claridad la imagen de Haruto caminando, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de aquel que lo observaba

\- ¿Cuánto lo harás esperar?

\- Calma, calma. Esta vez tiene a alguien interesante. ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que hará?

Un ligero golpe se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que una voz femenina, le permitieron el acceso, la mujer mantenía su cabeza gacha, y les informe a ambos, que él deseaba ver a uno de los dos.

\- Dile que iré enseguida – ella asintió, y se retiró – como siempre sigue siendo demasiado impetuoso – la imagen en el espejo desapareció – volveré en un momento – salió de la habitación, y su acompañante seguía viendo el espejo, donde segundos atrás observan a Haruto

\- Cain, ¿qué planeas hacer?, ¿acaso no es suficiente con tener a L-elf?

* * *

Coloco el ultimo vidrio en la parte del techo, le había tomado esos tres días, en lo que L-elf no estaba, pero lo había conseguido. Bajo de la escalera [que tomo "prestada"], miro con orgullo el invernadero, había quedado como nuevo.

\- Bueno, es otro misterio, y hablando de misterios – tomo el libro que había encontrado tirado, lo hojeo de manera rápida, y extrajo de este la fotografía – me parece familiar, pero no sé de donde – tomo asiento en el piso y dejo la imagen a un lado. Comenzó a leer el libro, notas bastante interesantes, se levantó y dejo el libro en una mesa – bueno, ya que todo está limpio, creo que es hora de llenar este lugar con algunas flores, seguro que a L-elf no le molestara que tome algunas del jardín.

* * *

¿A qué está jugando?, todo, todo lo que él quería, lo hizo sin rechistar, y ahora le salía con esto

\- Oh vamos L-elf – bebió un líquido rojo de una copa – no me dirás que estas molesto.

\- ¡Lo estoy!, eso no era lo que habíamos acordado

\- Sí, pero ya sabes, una serie de ligeros cambios no creo que sean un problema para ti

\- ¿Un problema?, te diré cuál es mi problema, he estado en ese lugar por más tiempo del necesario, resistiendo estas ansias por salir y destruir ese pueblo repugnante.

\- Así que todo esto se trata de…

\- ¡Cállate!, tú no tienes derecho a decir su nombre

\- Entiendo, entiendo – dejo la copa en una mesa, se levantó y camino a la salida de la habitación – creo que hablaremos cuando no estés tan sensible. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo cambio tu gusto por la sangre femenina? – cerro la puerta, y la copa que bebía se estrelló contra ella.

* * *

Tomo algunas flores, y las fue poniendo en masetas nuevas, ¿sería suficiente?, quizás por ahora, si tomaba más de lo necesario, se daría cuenta

\- Deberías tomar las semillas que están en el cobertizo – soltó la maseta, girándose asustado, pero se tranquilizó al verla a ella

\- ¿C-cobertizo? – ella asintió – n-no sabía que h-había uno

\- Lo hay, pero está muy bien escondido, si quieres puedo llevarte

\- Enserio, muchas gracias – dejo las masetas, y comenzó a seguirla

Llegaron a una pequeña bodega, y ella la abrió, permitiéndole el pazo a Haruto – Mientras no está, tu haces un poco de jardinería

\- Algo así – comenzó a tomar algunas bolsas de semillas, regaderas, fertilizante y lleno una carretilla – Encontré un invernadero, estaba bastante viejo y descuidado, lo repare, y ahora lo llenare de muchas flores

Haruto no era capaz de decir qué clase de expresión podía tener ella, pero en estos momentos, una cálida sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la mujer. Ella sabía que él era lo que necesitaba, no había error.

Termino de llenar la carretilla y la saco del cobertizo, ella lo cerro, y Haruto se lo agradeció.

\- Por cierto – la escucho decir – mi nombre es Lissi

\- ¿Lissi? – se giró a verla, pero de nuevo no estaba - ¿Cómo lo hace?, bueno, si me escuchas es un gusto conocerte Lissi – dijo al viento, sin esperar respuesta alguna, continuo caminando para llegar al invernadero

_\- Para mí también es un gusto, Haruto-kun _ \- observo alejarse al muchacho – _yo sé que tú lo conseguirás. Y cuando eso suceda…_

* * *

Dio un gran golpe contra la pared, inaceptable, ¿Cuánto más debía esperar?, recargo su cabeza en la pared, iba a enloquecer si esto continuaba así

"_Te lo prometo, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante. Seremos una familia"_

Sonrió tristemente – Si no ibas a cumplir con tu promesa debiste decírmelo desde un principio – unos ligeros golpes a la puerta, y una voz femenina le sacaron de su estupor – ¿si?

\- Cain-sama lo solicita en el comedor – hablo a traves de la puerta – le digo que va en unos… - abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, la mujer se hizo a un lado y mantuvo la mirada gacha

\- No tomes decisiones, que no te corresponde – cerro la habitación y empezó a caminar, la mujer viendo como L-elf se alejaba soltó un suspiro, y coloco una mano en su corazón, no importa cuánto tiempo este sirviendo en esa casa, siempre él tendría esa mirada desagradable

* * *

Puso la maseta en uno de los estantes, era un lugar perfecto para recibir los rayos del sol por la mañana, roció un poco de agua en cada maseta y guardo la regadera, con eso sería suficiente. Si las seguía cuidando de la misma manera pronto el invernadero estaría lleno de vida y flores preciosas. Estaba decidido cuando fuera de día podría descansar tranquilamente, y olvidar que estaba en ese lugar.

\- La invitare a ella, seguro también está cansada de trabajar todo el tiempo en ese lugar

Camino por el jardín, abrazándose a sí mismo, hoy la noche era más fría que otras, muy, muy extraño. En la entrada lo esperaba Lissi y en sus manos colgaba una frazada.

En cuanto llego, ella cubrió sus hombros con la frazada, Haruto le dio las gracias y ambos entraron a la casa. Inmediatamente lo llevo a la biblioteca, sentándolo en un sillón cerca de una ¿chimenea?, chimenea que él no vio al llegar.

Arrojo unos pocos leños y los encendió – de este modo se ira el frio. Te traerá algo caliente de beber – salió, rumbo a la cocina, donde tenía listo una charola con chocolate caliente y varias galletas. Observo atentamente las flamas que consumían con lentitud los troncos, de algún modo eso era hipnotizante y sentía el cansancio crecer, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una sonrisa maternal apareció en su rostro, había dejado la máscara sobre una mesita, mientras no la viera, seguir usándola era una tontería.

"_Eres un niño_" – acaricio la cabellera castaña del muchacho – "_pero con un corazón bondadoso, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes aquella vez, si tu hubieras estado con él, en esa época_" – trajo otra manta y con ella tapo a Haruto, no podía moverlo y la noche es muy fría, quizás necesitara una almohada.

* * *

Seguro Shoko se molestaría con él, pero no fue su culpa, sino la de su padre, no volvería a ayudarlo con sus locos experimentos de nuevo, aunque al final sabía que aceptaría por la enorme curiosidad que le causaba cada invención de su padre.

Debajo de un árbol, lo esperaba un par de niñas, Sashinami Shoko y Rukino Saki, vecinos y grandes amigos, hoy todos irían al bosque en una misión de búsqueda y confirmación.

\- ¡Haruto! – grito Shoko moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Shoko-chan! – respondió de la misma manera.

Aunque no lo pareciera estaba aterrado. No quería ir, había escuchado muchas historias sobre ese lugar, y el monstruo que vive ahí, come personas, y usa sus pieles para hacer su ropa, adornos, y quien sabe que cosas más.

Pero… esas historias solo eran eso… simples historias, mentiras absurdas que contar a los niños para que no hagan travesuras. Sin embargo no contaban con la astucia de Shoko, en vez de asustarse, quería ver con sus propios ojos a ese monstruo, incluso sino era un ser aterrador como ellos decían, seguro se trataba de alguien amable, quizás quería amigos y era malo por no tenerlos. Los pensamientos de una niña pequeña siempre son tan inocentes.

Llegaron al punto de reunión, todas ya estaban ahí, listos con un par de mochilas, comida, y algunas armas improvisadas [resorteras y los cuchillos para comer] – Bien, ya estamos todos. La búsqueda del extraño monstruo del bosque comienza ahora.

\- Oe, Shoko, no crees que sería más fácil encontrarlo si nos separamos - propuso Kyuma. Shoko lo pensó un momento y no le pareció mala idea. En total son 10, Shoko propuso que se separaran en grupos de dos, y a cada uno le entrego una campanita que tocarían si encontraban una pista, la casa del monstruo del bosque o al mismo monstruo

Era de esperarse que Shoko y Haruto fueran juntos, aunque eso molestara un poco a Saki, estaba feliz de ir con Akira, es tan dulce y amable.

A paso veloz iba Shoko por el bosque, quitando ramas, levantando piedras y mirando en cada árbol hueco, ¿Dónde estaría?

Un olor peculiar llamo su atención – ¡Haruto, ven rápido! – grito a todo pulmón. Haruto subió un par de rocas y se acercó hasta donde su amiga estaba.

\- ¿E-encontraste algo? – el cansancio estaba presente en su voz. Shoko asintió enérgicamente, señalándole la tierra – no veo nada

\- Ay Haruto, mira bien – se agacho, jalando de la mano a su amigo – ahora sí, vez, son huellas, y no son de un señor monstruo del bosque, estas huellas son de zapatos… ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Q-que hay algún adulto cerca de aquí? – Shoko bufo molesta – ¿e-entonces?

\- Vamos a investigar, todas las huellas van al mismo lugar – se levantó, siguiendo las huellas. Haruto sabía que debía hacer sonar la campana si encontraban alguna pista, pero estaba seguro que incluso Shoko quien puso las reglas no las respetaría, y esperar a sus amigos tampoco era factible.

\- ¡Shoko-chan, espérame!

Siguió las huellas, pero estas desaparecieron, dejándolo frente a dos sendas diferentes, ¿Cómo era posible?, pero, ¿Cuál tomo Shoko?

\- Que hare… bueno… de tin marin de dopingüe, este merito fue toma leche con café yo no me ensucie, el camino que Shoko-chan tomo fue aquel

Mantenía ambos manos pegadas a su pecho, solo y en ese bosque… que aterrador, pero debía ser valiente, tenía que encontrar a Shoko y reunirse con los demás.

\- ¡Haruto!, ¡hey, aquí estoy! – se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Shoko. Camino unos metros más, pero se detuvo a medio camino, un barranco, retrocedió y con cuidado miro hacia abajo.

"_Suerte que me detuve, pero… ¿Shoko-chan?_"

Ella volvió a gritar su nombre, se giró, sonrió alegremente, al ver a su amiga correr en su dirección, él hizo lo mismo pero…

\- ¡Haruto!

¿Por qué?, solo había sido un instante, pero no vio que piso un pedazo de tierra suelta cayendo al barranco, y como Shoko se acercaba a este y extendía su mano en un inútil intento por alcanzarlo

Eso era todo para él… había terminado tan rápido… y solo con 8 años de su vida transcurridos, cerró los ojos, seguro y su padre se molestaría mucho.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, alguien estaba abrazándolo y acariciaba su mejilla con gran ternura, algo cálido callo en su cara, ¿lagrimas?, ¿Quién lloraba por su muerte?, la luz del sol hacia constaste con su rostro de lo único que estaba seguro era que se trataba de una mujer con un largo cabello rubio y que olía como la primavera, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

Despertó agitado, miro a todos lados y toco su cara, ¿un sueño?, solo había sido un sueño, pero tan real. Coloco ambas manos en su cara, al mismo tiempo que se convencía de que solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, quizás…

\- Buenos días – levanto el rostro, encontrándose con Lissi, que al ver el rostro de Haruto inmediatamente se le acerco – ¿tuviste un mal sueño?

\- Um… si, más o menos – se rasco la nuca – fue un poco extraño

\- Ya veo… ven – lo tomo de la mano, un pequeño sonrosa apareció en las mejillas de Haruto – te preparare algo caliente, eso te hará sentir mucho mejor y que olvides esa pesadilla

\- S-si… gracias

* * *

Como siempre una comida deliciosa y reconfortante, pero no había logrado olvidar ese sueño. No podía pasarse todo el día con eso en la mente, tenía que atender el invernadero y dar inicio a su investigación.

Subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y busco un cambio de ropa, un ligero golpe en la puerta lo saco de su estupor – ¿Quieres que te prepare el baño antes de que te cambies de ropa?

\- He… no, no, pero gracias. Este me bañare luego de que termine unos asuntos

\- Vale, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme

\- Si

Termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación, iría rápido al invernadero y después a investigar un poco. Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente de la biblioteca, quizás era Lissi limpiando, iba a seguir su camino, pero la puerta de la biblioteca mostraba la mano de alguien indicándole a Haruto que entrara, seguro era Lissi, pero ¿para que lo necesitaba?

Entro sigilosamente, miro de un lado a otro, nadie, era raro, pero si acaba de ver una sombra, ¿estaba haciéndole una broma?

_\- Sube la escalera y quita la sabana que cubre el cuadro, conócela a ella, observa su rostro y sabrás la verdad, es tu destino_

Giro de un lado a otro, incluso miro detrás de él, esa voz, no era la de Lissi, ¿Cuál sabana?, levanto la vista, imposible, si ayer, y antes de eso… como no verla, su mente le jugaba bromas crueles, respiro profundamente – bien si esto me ayudara, no hay de otra. Seguro no la note por que llegue muy apresurado el primer día, y ayer ya era de noche y lo único que deba luz era la chimenea y yo estaba cansado, solo eso, no hay nada que temer. – acerco la escalera, subió y despego una punta de la sabana, bajo, y volvió a subir quitando la otra punta.

De regreso en el suelo, puso la escalera en su lugar, se acercó nuevamente al cuadro. Ahora sí que ya nada más podría sorprenderlo, era ella, esa chica en la fotografía junto a las otras dos personas, entonces la construcción detrás suyo se trataba de la casa de L-elf, pero si en ella vivían estas tres personas, ¿Dónde estarían?, ¿Por qué le dejaron la casa a L-elf?, miro detenidamente el cuadro, notando que la mujer no estaba sola, sino que en su regazo tenia sentado a un niño, d años, no se parecía a ella, y tampoco estaba en la fotografía que guardo en el invernadero.

\- ¡Aléjate del cuadro de Lieselotte! – se giró sorprendido, ¿Cuándo él…

\- L-elf, pero cua… – pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver el estado en que venía el muchacho. Múltiples cortes en su ropa, el rostro golpeado y sostenía su costado izquierdo, ¿Cómo termino de ese modo?, se acercó para ayudarlo, pero él le grito que se alejar – pero estas herido debo atender tus heridas

\- ¡Cierra la boca!, ¿Por qué tocaste el cuadro de Lieselotte?, con qué derecho lo hiciste, escúchame bien, ella es… – antes de terminar su frase, L-elf cayó al suelo, junto un enorme charco de sangre debajo de él.

Inmediatamente se acercó a L-elf, revisando su herida, no podía atenderlo ahí, cortó un pedazo de tela de su camisa, haría un poco de presión para detener momentáneamente el sangrado. Con mucho cuidado lo cargo en sus brazos y salió de la biblioteca lo mejor sería llevarlo a su habitación. – "_Resiste solo un poco, enseguida te curare_"

Vio como Haruto subía las escaleras con un L-elf lastimado, apretó los puños, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarle, en estos casos, su intervención está prohibida, lo único que tenía permitido hacer era observar y rezar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hibary-Hiwatari: Gracias, me alegra que te guste**

**Sicaru-chan: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tres, si L-elf es encantador, y si la joven es Lieselotte, eso no sería spoiler (?) X3**

**Capítulo 3: Velando por la salud de un vampiro.**


	4. Velando por la Salud de un Vampiro

**Lamento la tardanza pero he aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Valvrave the Liberator pertenecen a Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gritos y reclamos por doquier, sabía a lo que se atenía al venir, pero simplemente no podía vivir con tranquilidad a costa del sacrificio de Haruto.

Se había encontrado con Saki y abandonado el pueblo con la noche como un perfecto camuflaje.

\- Buen día Shoko, te traje el desayuno. – habían pasado un par de días, a unos 10 Km en un pueblo comerciante, por suerte nadie las conocía, pero no se arriesgaron a decir sus nombres o de dónde venían. – ¿Shoko? – la voz de Saki saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña – ¿es Haruto?

\- Debemos volver

\- No, honestamente Shoko hace mucho que debimos dejar aquel lugar, incluso en antes de enterarnos sobre lo que hacían con las mujeres jóvenes – la voz de Saki sonaba seca y molesta.

La idea de abandonar aquel lugar siempre estuvo presente para la castaña, ahora entendía las palabras de su padre y el apuro que tenía porque saliera del pueblo. Ella no quiso irse por dos razones, la primera su padre y la segunda Haruto, la esperanza de verlo otra vez, y si se marchaba, no sería capaz de… bueno… muchas cosas…

\- Rukino-san… está bien para nosotras el haber escapado, no tenemos nada que nos ate al pueblo pero… - apretó fuertemente los puños – aun así… habrá más sacrificios, y con eso yo no podría vivir… y mucho menos si uno de ellos es Haruto. ¡Por eso debemos volver! – grito eso último, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Rukino, y lo único que obtuvo fue una bofetada.

\- ¡Escucha lo que dices Shoko! volver, salvar a los demás, esos son solo sueños. – la tomo de los hombros y frunció el ceño – si de verdad hubiera una manera de salvar ese lugar, ¡hace mucho que lo habrían hecho! pero… tal como está la situación, prefieren nacer, vivir y morir como un ganado, una panda de cobardes. Mientras ellos puedan respirar un día mas no importa si otros son sacrificados. Bien viste a tu padre, ¿verdad? – el rostro de Shoko palideció – él no dijo ni hizo nada… por eso debemos alejarnos más, y comenzar desde cero

\- … Haruto… él no sabía nada, y aun así, cuando tú se lo dijiste corrió a salvarme. – las lágrimas luchaban por salir – por lo menos yo debería hacer lo mismo. ¡Si me quedo de brazos cruzados seré igual a los del pueblo!

Discutieron todo el día, hasta que la noche llego, y un poco más calmadas, decidieron poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Es cierto que no estaba bien que sacrifiquen personas inocentes para asegurar sus patéticas vidas, y hasta ellas se incluían en ese círculo, lo cual resultaba bastante irónico.

Por otro lado, debería sonar lógico el velar primero por sus vidas antes que los demás. Suena tan falso decir eso como pensarlo, debido a una sencilla razón, ambas son amigas de Haruto, fin de la historia.

\- Entonces… mañana

\- Si vendemos la carreta con algunas de nuestras pertenencias tendremos suficiente para unos buenos caballos, y llegaremos en un día y medio, además debemos cambiar los vestidos por algo más cómodo. – Shoko asintió, recostándose en la cama y apagando una vela - … él sigue vivo

\- Para como es Haruto, seguro ya se hizo amigo de ese hombre. – rio divertida imaginando tal situación tan curiosa.

A penas salió el sol, buscaron quien comprara sus ropas o las cambiara por algo que no fueran vestidos o faldas, resulto bastante sencillo conseguir el cambio de atuendos, los caballos esa fue otra historia, intentaron estafarlas más de una ocasión, y se escondieron de un grupo quizás traficantes o bandoleros. La suerte les sonrió con ese grupo, tenían un par de caballos los cuales habían robado dos pueblos antes, se veían fuertes y resistentes. Esperaron unas horas y llevaron a los animales a un corral, entraron con sigilo y apenas pisaron fuera del lugar, salieron corriendo esa sin duda era la locura más grande de todas sus vidas, agregando el hecho de tener a 10 o 15 bandidos persiguiéndolas con espadas y armas de fuego.

Cruzaron un puente colgante perdiendo un poco del dinero obtenido, un caballo y al final heridas de balas. Mucha suerte fue la que tuvieron para salir de ese lugar y perderlos en el bosque, muy pocos sabían cómo perderse para evitar una emboscada, de noche es mucho más peligroso, la mente siempre le juega sucios trucos a los ojos.

Refugiadas en una cueva terminaron de vendar un par de heridas y coser otras más, el lugar no estaba muy limpio por lo que debía ser un proceso lento y cuidadoso o sino terminarían con las heridas infectadas y posiblemente seguidas de la perdida de alguno de sus miembros.

A penas sintieron sus energías de regreso continuaron, irían más lento ya que contaban con un solo caballo.

\- Ya estamos aquí… - dijo Shoko, ayudando a Rukino a bajar – no se ve a nadie

\- Lo cual es más sospechoso… estate alerta a lo que…

\- ¡SON ELLAS, LAS TRAIDORAS! – en menos de un segundo tenían a la mitad del pueblo rodeándolas, no ofrecieron resistencia, las llevarían con el padre de Shoko.

Y aquí es donde empezamos, ambas calladas, escuchando los gritos de todos, como as maldecían e incluso arrojaron piedras y palos. Eso… eso no es odio… es su temor, su temor de morir en manos de un monstruo al cual estuvieron apaciguando por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Dulces… dulces gritos, miradas de terror y esas preciosas lágrimas eran lo que adornaba a tan encantadora jovencita. Temblaba cual cachorro recién nacido, miro a todos lados buscando por donde escapar, nada… ni un valiente caballero o apuesto príncipe, ¿por qué?, porque aquellos hombres de los que cualquier mujer se enamoraría no existen… y en cambio si debían existir estos monstruos, era tan injusto.

Y aún más injusto que su familia la vendiera por unos días más de vida, seguro que para este momento debían estar muertos o huyendo con el rabo entre las patas. Padres que decían amarla y protegerla a toda costa, orgullosa por un padre bondadoso y valiente y una madre dulce y comprensiva.

Un abrazador grito escapo de sus labios, pensaba que morirá desangrada por los colmillos de se monstruo… y en cambio, poco a poco rompía lentamente su brazo… el placer de ver a la presa llena de desesperación e impotencia solo hace más exquisito robar la vida de estos animales.

\- P-padre… m-madre… l-os… los odio…

\- Una boca tan bella como la tuya no debería pronunciar palabras tan horrendas, permíteme – y sin permiso beso sus labios, haciendo que la joven probara el agrio sabor de la muerte, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima fue lo único que derramo, la última de su vida

\- H-neun… deja de estar jugando. Caín-sama nos espera en la sala de reuniones

\- Bu… X-eins, deberías dejarme en paz. – soltó a la chica, de la cual escurría el líquido rojo – no todos los días hay una chica tan preciosa en mis manos, y las que llegan terminan con cortadas de Q-vier

\- Si, si, deja tus infantilismos para otro día. Vamos de una vez. – X-eins limpio sus anteojos saliendo del salón con H-neun detrás y pidiéndole a una de las criadas limpiar el lugar y poner bonita a la señorita, todavía seguía un poco viva.

* * *

_Aquella tarde de otoño salió de casa en busca de una extraña planta que crecía a las orillas de un acantilado, una misión peligrosa, pero eso no importaba si podría salvar la vida del último miembro de su familia._

_Vio al perro tratar de sacar algo de su garganta y lo único que consiguió fue lanzar sangre, ella resistió las ganas de llorar y acaricio a su amigo, prometiéndole que volvería con la medicina, mientras debía ser fuerte. Aun había mucho que vivir, e irían de viaje por toda Europa y luego el mundo._

_Lo cubrió con una frazada y salió de su pequeña cabaña, las tablas malgastadas, vidrios rotos y el olor a podrido, si, un hogar pobre pero más cálido que ningún otro._

_Salió del pueblo a pesar de las múltiples burlas y groserías gritadas por las personas, no se daría por vencida a penas iniciando, ella no tenía miedo, tenía fe y un corazón lleno de amor, con eso era más que suficiente para sonreír todos los días, y seguir haciéndolo al salir del pueblo y recorrer un camino lleno de piedras._

_\- Bernath, se paciente, pronto volveré. – bebió un último trago de agua, detrás de esa colina y con un par de pasos más tendría la flor en sus manos, prepararía una medicina y quizás unas reservas, tal vez tomar las semillas para hacer su plantación y quizás conseguir dinero – Después de todo, cuando se está enfermo por tanto tiempo el apetito crece, y el de Bernath es como un pozo sin fondo._

_Llego hasta el punto más alto y camino deteniéndose un par de pasos, sonrió con las lágrimas saliendo por la felicidad, ahí estaba la planta, la que haría correr y ladrar vivazmente a Bernath. Seco los restos de agua salada y el poco flujo nasal que escurrió con la manga de esa vieja chaqueta, dejo la bolsa en el suelo, sacando una cuerda y atándola a un árbol verificando que el nudo estuviera bien hecho, después procedió a atársela alrededor, con paso firme se dejó resbala por las roca hasta tener enfrente a la flor, perfecto, sería una distancia de 1 metro o quizás más, con un ligero salto podría tomarla y subir._

_Por inercia miro hacia abajo, oscuridad, trago saliva y sudo frio. Ni agua, árboles o suelo, una caída segura hasta la muerte._

_Respiro profundamente un par de veces, calmando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. – Un salto, ¡saltare para salvar a Bernath! – balanceándose con lentitud, uso la pared de apoyo y con el impulso de sus piernas se lanzó a capturar la flor, apenas un roce, ni tiempo de maldecir para chocar contra el muro y recibir varios golpes – M-mi brazo… ah… c-creo que se r-rompió… no. Aun no es suficiente – aferrada la cuerda con la mano derecha, soltó un suspiro, movió poco a poco la izquierda resistió gritar, la coloco en la cuerda cerca de su mano derecha, apretando el hombro moviéndolo hacia adelante y para atrás sin dudarlo, escuchando un crujido. Duraría por unos segundos, seco el sudor en su frente y nuevamente se balanceo, usando la pared como trampolín y exigiéndole una flexibilidad mayor a la que poseía su cuerpo, rozo los pétalos con la mano derecha, pero con la izquierda logro jalarla de la raíz, era tan bella. – Por fin… l-lo logr- la frase quedo a medias, sintiendo como la cuerda tambaleaba poco e iba cayendo con lentitud, no podía estarse rompiendo, no ahora. Guardo la flor entre su ropa, las rocas salidas serian perfectas para escalar, pero debía hacerlo rápido, o la cuerda…_

_\- ¿He?, no… no, ¡no! – termino rompiéndose, llevándose consigo sus esperanzas – ¡B-Bernath! – grito con lágrimas saliendo, levantando la mano, viendo por última vez la imagen del can._

Abrió los ojos, ¿ya era de día?, de todos los sueños que podía tener, justo debía ser ese. Ventajas y desventajas de seguir ahí, era el ser capaz de tener sueños. Rio en voz baja, y seco las lágrimas, aunque era una lástima que esos ya no son sueños.

* * *

En vela toda la noche, primero retirando esos trapos que antes seguramente eran un elegante traje, paso un paño húmedo por el cuerpo de L-elf, quitando la sangre seca, y comenzando a desinfectar las heridas, era extraño. En la biblioteca particular de su padre, había una gran cantidad de libros, entre ellos de vampiros, decían que estos seres de la noche no podían morir, y las heridas que se les hacían desaparecían, como si nunca hubieran estado. Pero estas, estas empeoraban a cada momento en tardar en ponerles un vendaje.

Lo cubrió con la sabana de la cama y reviso la temperatura de su cuerpo, ¿Frio?, bien eso debía ser normal.

Guardo todo lo que ocupo en la curación del muchacho, y camino de un lado a otro por la habitación, ¿y ahora qué?, esperar hasta que despierte para preguntarle su llegada tan estrepitosa y terminar peor que un conejo perseguido por un zorro.

Pero en primer lugar, ¿a dónde había ido?, que lugar podría visitar el vampiro por toda una semana. Una semana para tomar sangre de bellas jóvenes vírgenes, una semana para buscar un pueblo nuevo al cual martirizas, una semana para asustar a los habitantes del lugar donde nació. Una semana, con tanto tiempo, ¿Qué podría hacer y con quién?

"Hay muchos más misterios en este lugar que simplemente un sacrificio de sangre humana."

Se estiro de mala gana en la silla donde había dormido, no es que no quisiera ocupar la cama, había el espacio necesario para dos personas, pero corría el riesgo de ser arrojado al otro lado del cuarto o por la ventana y hoy no necesitaba poner su vida en peligro cuando la investigación parece tomar el rumbo adecuado.

"Veamos hasta ahora se, que le tiene un odio injustificado al pueblo y para que no lo destruya le traen chicas jóvenes; segundo no veo a nadie más viviendo en este lugar aparte de nosotros dos y Lissi; tercero hay un precioso invernadero muy lejos de aquí, el cual reconstruí y de donde conseguí un libro y una fotografía, una chica rubia, uno de cabello verde y otra de coletas de cabellera rosada. Cabellera rosada…" – los ojos de Haruto se dilataron – "Como la de la chica en el retrato de la chimenea… se llama… era Lise… lis… luz… Liesellote?, Si, Liesellote. Y ese niño… ¿podría ser L-elf?, si es así, entonces él es su hijo, un hijo que proviene de la estirpe más pura de vampiros. Jajaja, no... eso suena muy descabellado" – soltó un suspiro y paso una mano por entre sus cabellos, no podía desechar una hipótesis como esa, quizás estuviera equivocado, pero en algo no, había una relación entre esa chica y L-elf. – Quizás lo que encuentre no me guste, pero no importa, después de toda a nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad por más cruda o realista que sea. – escucho un ligero quejido por parte de L-elf.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, el lugar no estaba completamente oscuro, gracias a la luz de una vela, ¿Dónde estaba?, un momento enfrente de la alimaña de Caín y al siguiente en esta habitación.

\- Agh… me duele todo el cuerpo

\- Por fin despertaste – esa voz, como no reconocerla, si le había resultado molesta apenas el segundo día de convivencia. Giro lentamente la vista hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Haruto – Realmente pareces un andrajo.

\- Como te atreves…

\- Me atrevo con el derecho de ser la persona que te salvo, si hubiera querido pude matarte – el tono dulce fue transformado por uno serio y déspota, sorprendiendo a L-elf – No lo hice, porque necesito respuestas, y las necesito ya.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que hablare contigo?

\- Sigues débil, con el más ligero movimiento puedes abrir las heridas y perder litros de sangre, eres más fuerte que yo, pero con una falta tan enorme de sangre y tal vez alimento no creo que puedas aguantar el ritmo o siquiera asesinarme. Además, tengo un arma – mostro el mango de un cuchillo, que en realidad era una cuchara – El tarto es responde mis preguntas y yo terminare de curarte y darte a beber mi sangre para acelerar el proceso de recuperación. – L-elf se cubrió la cara con una mano y comenzó a reír, Haruto suspiro cansado, eso no era ninguna broma, además le había costado mucho decir esas palabras.

\- Bien, bien… me has convencido, parece que no eres tan inocente como pareces. Aceptare tus preguntas, claro que después de un par me darás de tu sangre – Haruto asintió, apretando los puños y tosiendo un poco, no creía que fuera tan fácil, debía seguir alerta – ¿y que me preguntaras?, ¿porque los vampiros toman sangre?, ¿si me he enamorado de alguna chica humana?, o tal vez…

\- Liesellote – a penas salió el nombre de sus labios, L-elf quedo petrificado, Haruto identifico esto como la señal para seguir - ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?, ¿Qué significa ese retrato colgado en la biblioteca?, ¿y quiénes son las dos personas que vivían en este lugar con ella?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin. Soy dramática un poco, pero vengo renovada o eso creo. Lamento tardar en subir los capítulos, pero estaba entre un clásico de vampiros, clásico de vampiros con un poco de novela vampírica adolescente o tirar todo por la borda. Al final ninguna de las opciones mencionadas.**

**Es la hora del drama y con pasados tristes. Dios ya me siento como los de Sunrise, poniendo pasado tras pasado y no al meollo del asunto XD.**

**Hibary-Hiwatari: Jejeje, gracias por señalarme lo de los errores, ya sabía yo que habría un par, por escribirlo tan rápido, pero me alegra que te gustara. Sip la maid es Liesellote, ¿por qué?, eso lo sabrás pronto, créeme que me siento como los de Sunrise nada más llenan de preguntas más que respuestas. Pero hare lo mejor para responderlas y que no se me escape nada.**

**Sicaru: Sip, demasiadas preguntas ^^. No es que L-elf sea cruel es que se estaba desangrando ^w^. Me alegra que te guste, aunque no sé cómo son las series de mafiosos =w=, XD**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por leer, aquí está la continuación, espero lo disfrutaras.**

**Janneth Ackerman: Gracias por leer, aquí está la continuación así que no mueras XD.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

**Próximo Capítulo. Pasado Liesellote y Mikhail**


End file.
